


Stars, Hide Your Fires

by mamorin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Agni loves Soma more than Soma loves stars, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamorin/pseuds/mamorin
Summary: Agni gets dragged on the rooftop at night by Soma to look at the stars.He soon finds out there's something better out there to stare at.





	Stars, Hide Your Fires

Agni never thought he would've ever been worthy of living such a great, second chance.

To be completely honest, he would've never expected to even be forgiven for his shameful past. Not to mention having his faith restored. Most of all, not even in his deepest fantasies he would've considered himself worthy enough of sharing his new life with the one who saved him, by his side, looking after him, _loving_ him truly.

 

And yet, there he was, happy. Laying on the rooftop of the Phantomhive household at night, gaze not fixed on the wonderful starry night sky above his head but on the eyes of the only person in the world whose presence was needed to make it a better place to live, the one who made it all worthwhile. Those golden, sparkling irises were currently busy admiring the canopy of the heaven shining over them, but in Agni's eyes they were the actual, marvelous attraction there, out in the cold air at that ungodly hour.

 

Laying beside his favorite person in the world, holding his hand, being able to absorb every drop of happiness spilling through every pore of his because Agni knew how much the other loved stargazing, _that_ was for him the best feeling in the whole colorful, infinite universe.

Agni smiled fondly, his thumb tracing invisible lines and circles over the other's smooth skin. Rolling over to lay on his side, facing the gorgeous boy, without really thinking about it he brought the other's hand up to his lips and pressed a gentle, imperceptible kiss on his hand.

 

Soma whirled, diverting his attention from the stars and moon to move his gaze on Agni's blushing face with a surprised but joyful look. Even if blushing, Agni swore he had never witnessed a better and more amazing sight other than those happy eyes, focused on him and him alone and carrying untold stories of intricate feelings and emotional knots he could not wait to hear, untied and dissolved in simplicity by the mesmerizing voice of the beautiful and cheerful creature staring back at him.

 

"Why are you looking at me, Agni? Don't you like watching the stars, the moon, the heavens from where the gods watch over you and me? They're shining quite bright tonight, as always," the boy said, squeezing Agni's hand in his and giving a sigh of bliss before lowering his eyes on their tangled fingers.

 

"I do, my prince, but I found out there's something even brighter and more beautiful than any star up there to gaze at, tonight," Agni murmured, blushing even harder but happy that the darkness was hiding that very well. Quietly, the prince was thanking every deity of the night for the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> soo i actually wrote this like more than one year ago but Whatever! who doesn't love some somagni fluff huhu  
> tell me how was it? thanks for stopping by! c:


End file.
